DDR and the Writer
by Olddeadaccountplz
Summary: [another old Seiichiro Tatsumi fic] XD; I'm back and I'm reposting my stories. DDR... Yuki... mm.


{*Tsuzuki-chan walks out on stage and holds up a sign: "Yo, yo, yo, yo minna-san! This story came to me when my friend and I were at the other thing we worship other than yaoi...THE DDR MACHINE! Our hick mall finally got 5th Mix! So, she and I were talking about what would happen if Shuiichi were to take Yuki to the mystical World of Dance Dance Revolution. The machine at the mall is a 5th Mix or higher in the fic (got my Feet, terms (which I just went down the list for Shuiichi's "moves"), and song info at DDR Freak. If you're not familar with the world of DDR, I suggest you go there! www.ddrfreak.com). Oh, if you happen to go to K-town's (That's where I live, hehehe) DDR, you might know me and get the references to people I make. Anyways, this is what I think would happen..."*}  
  
DDR and the Writer by Tsuzuki-chan (Seiichiro Tatsumi)  
  
Shuiichi and BAD LUCK had gotten a major raise in sales in CDs, DVDs, and concert tickets recently. So, that ment, of course, Shuiichi got more money. Not that he really cared about that. Until now. Hiro and he had gone to the mall eariler that day, and played their other obession: Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha!!!" laughed the pink-haired one, "TRIPLE A, BABY!" Hiro sighed.  
  
"Triple A on 'Baby Baby Gimme Your Love'," said Hiro.  
  
"It was on Trick!" cried Shuiichi, turning SD. "Plus I haven't gotten to play in FOREVER!"  
  
"Well, true," Hiro said calmly. "Oh, I suggest you choose your song right about now. I'll choose the next two after this." Shuiichi chose "Wild Rush" after that, and Hiro chose "Kick the Can" and "Dead End".  
  
Hiro was the master of the mall's DDR machine. He'd often be called "DDR Daddy" or just "Daddy". Hiro took most of his spare time off at the mall and at the DDR machine. He'd often set out on a mission to pass a song on doubles. This current mission of Hiro's was "Drop Out" on Trick. Shuiichi shuddered when he remembered the time in his life when Hiro's mission was "Jam Jam Reggae". It was like all of the Rocky movies watching Hiro train for it. When the brown-hair boy passed it (with an A), he lifted up his hand much like Heero Yui from Gundam W holding a self-destruct button and said "Mission accomplished" before falling back over the bar and onto the pad.  
  
Shuiichi was more for the performace side of it. Freestyle was his area of perfection. Bong Thomas, caution drops, hand slaps, knee drops, Koshiro Shuffles, using only his left/right foot, Matrix walking (a personal favorite), spinning, turning, and Dance Parties. He'd do just about anything. Shuiichi wore costumes at times: a karate gi ("Kung Fu Fighting"), the doggie costume, Jedi gear, Duo Maxwell, and many more things. At times, he'd have someone ride on his back if he chose a slower song to try. If someone could think it, Shindo Shuiichi would probably do it.  
  
After their turn, Shuiichi and Hiroshi sat in their corner of the "DDR Room".  
  
"It'll be awhile before we're up again," said Hiro. "We have to have the List, and a List Nazi."  
  
"Ahh, yeah..," Shuiichi said, looking at the increased amount of people in the room.  
  
"I'll go sign us up again," Hiro said as he walked across the room. He put his name down as Daddy, and Shuiichi's as Ken. He came back fairly fast.  
  
"How many people on the List?" Shuiichi asked.  
  
"Ehhh, I'd say there's about twenty in front of us right now," Hiro said. Shuiichi's eyes got big and teary.  
  
"But, Hiro...that's twenty!!!" cried Shuiichi. "I wish I had my own DDR machine at ho--wait..." Shuiichi's eyes suddenly got an evil tint. "I CAN get my own DDR machine now...hehehehe..."  
  
Hiro saw the future disaster coming on fast. "Well, that's good and all, but I don't have room at my place, and Yuki wouldn't be too fond of the idea of having a large bemani in his apartment."  
  
"But Yuki might have fun!"  
  
"....There's no way I'm stopping you," Hiro sighed in defeat. "So, I might as well help you." The pink flash latched onto Hiro and looked up at him with his watery eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Hiro," said Shuiichi in a heartmelting way.  
  
The two friends walked out of the DDR room and went to the nearest place that would sell a bemani.  
  
====--+--====  
  
"What in the hell is that thing?"  
  
"It's called DDR, Yuki!!!"  
  
"Where...why here? You have a home, you know."  
  
"But I like it here!!!" And with that, Shuiichi turned SD Doggie, and cried. Yuki rolled his eyes, and knew that the only ways to shut up Shuiichi was to either go along with him into the depths of insanity, or "other methods". Yuki weighed the two options carefully. He decided to give this "DDR" thing a chance.  
  
"You and...DDR can stay. As long as it's shut off when you're not using it," Yuki said coolly. One could have thought Yuki had just told the younger boy that he'd start being nicer, quit smoking, and marry him.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, YUKI!!!" screamed Shuiichi happily as he hugged Yuki.  
  
"Can't--breathe--need--air--"  
  
Shuiichi let go, and plugged in the Dance Dance Revolution machine. It was a beautiful 5th Mix with two pads. The guys who had this had taken very good care of it, but they requested that they sign the side of it. Shuiichi agreed, having seen that Hiro and his 3rd Mix had been taken away once. It was very sad, and everybody signed it: Shuiichi, Hiro, the List Nazi, the girl who worked at J.C. Penny's and her friend (known as Nanami and Anashi, or Nan-chan and Ann-chan), the Kung Fu guys, "Harry Potter", the girl known as Quatre, the Trowa Barton fangirl, and just about all of the regulars to DDR. When they didn't have a machine for a month, Shuiichi could have thought that Hiro had been going through withdrawl. And Hiro could have sworn that Shuiichi had been going through withdrawl as well.  
  
"Seems interesting," mummered Yuki as he looked at it. He was truly interested with the machine, as Shuiichi saw. "What do you do on it?"  
  
"Well, just watch me play four songs, then I'll help anchor you!" said Shuiichi happily. "Sit and watch!"  
  
Yuki watched his koi select a character that resembled a cowboy, then scroll through a list of songs, and choose one. It looked like it was called "The 7 Jump".  
  
"This is an easier song. You should probably start out on something like this. A song with one or two feet next to it. OH! Watch how I do this!!!"  
  
Yuki continued to study how Shuiichi would step on the pads that corresponded with the scrolling arrows on the screen. In its own ways, it was a very trance-inducing combination. Yuki became lost in thought over the new addition to his house, yet remained tied to the pink haired boy on it. Then the song was over, Yuki felt compelled to clap. Shuiichi was at first surprised, but welcomed the older man's applause and bowed. He turned back around to select the next song.  
  
"I'm gonna try a song with four feet now. Those are harder, and you could do them with some practice after awhile," said Shuiichi.  
  
Yuki nodded and watched. He watched Shuiichi go choose a song called "La Senorita". Yuki was totally amazed at the thing called "DDR". Shuiichi finished the song fairly fast, and then turned to Yuki and smiled. Yuki clapped again. He watched Shuiichi explained the things called "Trick" and "Maniac" as he performed two other songs.  
  
Then it was time for Yuki to come up.  
  
"What song are we going to do?" asked Yuki. Shuiichi pulled Yuki on to the dance pad, and stood on the right side.  
  
"Let's start with something easy, okay?" said Shuiichi. "How 'bout that song I was doing earlier?" Yuki nodded.  
  
The two started to play DDR all night. Yuki was fairly normal for most starting DDR players, getting the infamous "Effort E" for the first several tries. And slowly, he started to improve. By five in the morning (they started at ten at night), Yuki was able to pass all songs with three feet or less, most songs with four, and even two or three with five feet. The two lovers only stopped stop rest their legs once in a while, to get a drink, or to have a snack. It was probably the most fun Shuiichi ever had with Yuki sence their date after selling over a million albums. Eventually, Shuiichi threw in the towel.  
  
Yuki never came to bed that night.  
  
====--+--====  
  
When Shuiichi woke up that morning, he heard "Afronova" playing through the apartment. He crawled out of bed, and went to the living room.  
  
"Yuki~~," said the sleepy pink-haired boy. "Don't you need sleep?"  
  
Yuki turned to him, his hair messy and eyes bloodshot.  
  
"No....I don't need sleep..," mumbled Yuki. Shuiichi looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"It's, like, eleven in the morning...," said Shuiichi.  
  
"I...guess...I'll go to...bed," said Yuki, only to step off of the dance pad and fall to the floor.  
  
"Yuki!!!" cried Shuiichi, as he shook his lover. He realized that Yuki was just asleep. Shuiichi decided to drag carry Yuki to the couch and let him sleep there. Then he got an idea.  
  
====--+--====  
  
Yuki woke up around nine that day. He saw the Dance Dance Revolution machine was off.  
  
"At least that baka kept his promise," he mumbled. Then his eyes focused on the person on the DDR machine. Shuiichi was plugging it in.  
  
"You're finally up!!! YUKI!!!" Shuiichi jumped over to Yuki.  
  
"My..legs...I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!!" Yuki said in distress. Shuiichi laughed and ran his hand along Yuki's leg. Yuki made a sound that could be mistaken for purring.  
  
"You've got DDR legs," said Shuiichi as he continued to rub.  
  
"You know what?" Yuki said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's let the DDR machine get the welcoming that every thing else in the house gets."  
  
Shuichi smiled and kissed Yuki, and they moved their business onto the machine. 


End file.
